This invention relates to certain radiation sensitive quinone compounds and nitrobenzylidene dyes in photothermographic elements, compositions, and processes which do not require the presence of silver halide to provide a developed image using a reasonably short exposure time. In one of its aspects, it relates to photothermographic elements containing such radiation sensitive compounds and dyes. In another of its aspects, it relates to a photothermographic composition containing such radiation sensitive compounds and dyes. A further aspect relates to a method of developing a latent image in the described photothermographic element by overall heating. The photothermographic elements are useful in the graphic arts.